


Bottom of the Well

by QueenHusband



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Ranma mistakenly eats Happosai's special ramen and pays dearly for it.|#noncontober Day 14:  Public use --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 41





	Bottom of the Well

**Author's Note:**

> * special note: theres a lot of girl-type ranma in this one-shot, but since ranma identifies as male, i don't consider this F/M. so if reading bout vaginal sex is not ur thing, this is not the fic for u

Shampoo screeches her bike to a halt atop the gate to the backyard, brandishing piping hot orders of ramen for the Tendou household. It's a rare day when Kasumi's feeling too tired to cook, so they order takeout, the next best thing. Akane eyes the girl warily as she bounces over to Ranma with a mischievous giggle. "Delivery~" Of course, Ranma does his best to ignore her, but that never stops Akane from glaring daggers at him regardless. Everyone else is just excited to finally eat--especially Happosai, that old pervert. He's chomping at the bit for his "extra special delivery", but Shampoo tut-tuts that he'll have to be patient.

"It's just ramen, old man. What are you excited about?" Ranma snorts.

The ancient fossil pays him no mind, muttering something about "celebratory panties" before bounding off upstairs to do who-knows-what. 

As Shampoo's setting their food on the table, Ranma reaches for a random bowl when he's punched hard in the arm. Akane huffs, making a show of slurping her ramen while he does his best to trap the insults against the back of his teeth. They're graduates now and should be acting like fucking adults, already. Grumbling, he grabs a random bowl without looking and slurps loudly, pretending not to notice the weird spice mixed into the broth--Huh, he's never had this flavor before. But it goes well with the pork...

"What are you doing?!"

Ranma nearly chokes as old man Happosai stares teary-eyed from his perch on the TV. He looks absolutely devastated despite the fluffy white panty hanging off his bald head. Happosai points an accusing finger towards Ranma (who's still sucking up ramen), making the whole room turn to look at him. Shampoo pales, holding her hands to her mouth in shock, which is what really starts to worry him. The boy gulps, looking around trying to figure out what the problem is when the old pervert literally throws himself to the floor kicking and screaming. 

"That was my ramen! Mine mine mine mine mine mine!!!"

"Jeez, old man. Sorry. Just eat mine," Ramen scoffs.

This, evidently, is not nearly enough to placate the brewing storm. "You little whelp. You'll regret this, just you wait," Happosai stops flailing, his countenance darkening to match his ominous tone. "Tonight, you're in for the ride of your life."

"Calm down, Master. Here, I'll give you my egg," Soun says, holding up said egg.

Happosai snatches it right from his chopsticks but it doesn't make him feel any better. He's still glaring daggers at Ranma but to everyone's surprise, leaves it at that. Kasumi speaks for everyone when she holds a hand to her cheek with a sigh. "My, how strange."

| | |

 _Stupid old man. Making a big deal out of nothing_ , Ranma thinks as he tosses and turns in the dark. No matter what position he's in, everything's uncomfortable. Probably because he's half-expecting the old buzzard to jump him in his sleep. Of course, Genma's snoring loudly without a care in the world, so that doesn't help his sudden bout of insomnia. Still, sleep arrives sooner than he thinks. The next thing he knows he's opening his eyes to a sea of stars twinkling vibrantly in the night sky. They're so bright they're blinding. He blinks awake, confused as to why he's been sleeping outside when the realization hits him that he can't move. It's like his body's paralyzed... no, not exactly. He's tied down. His wrists and ankles are tied securely with rope, so much so he can feel his hands and feet start to tingle. "What in the world," he mumbles, his voice coming out high-pitched. Wait--Since when was he in female form?! Craning his neck to look down, the first thing he notices are his exposed breasts, and beyond that, there are crowds of people mingling around a gigantic bonfire. 

It looks like some sort of festival--which would normally be great if he weren't tied down and _naked for some reason?!_

A man passing by gives "her" a sideways glance, stopping in place to ogle like a world-class creep. Ranma's blood freezes in his veins as the tell-tale perverse turn of eyes roam up and down his body. Goosebumps raise his skin as the creep starts crawling on top of him, shamelessly undoing his pants in front of an uncaring crowd. "Get off me, you sicko!" he wants to scream, but the words are stuck in his throat. His heart rams in his chest as his breathing grows heavy, unable to break the restraints even as the freak lines his penis with his--oh god.

A few painful minutes later, Ranma is once again left alone to stare vacantly into the night sky.

An absolute nightmare. The worst anxiety dream of his life. It feels so real, maybe it's not a dream? He can't even muster the strength to scream when the next man has his go. Or the next one. Or the next... He prays to just blackout and wakes up back in Nerima like all this never happened. Hell, he'll take never waking up at all. But he doesn't blackout. And he doesn't wake up for a very, very long time.

| | |

Ranma wakes to someone shaking him harshly and calling his name over and over. It's Akane's voice and she sounds so worried. His black eyes crack open to harsh morning light, and the worried faces of two of his fiances. Shampoo is there too, and so is... Cologne?

"What's going on," he says groggily, trying to sit up but a searing pain shoots up his body and suddenly he remembers everything from the dream. Trauma overshadows his features as he falls into a despondent trance. What the hell was that dream all about? Why was it so real? Suddenly, he's not ready to talk to anyone just yet, much less these three. Shame and, oddly enough, guilt wash over him as he hugs himself, scared to death they somehow know everything and are silently judging him. Degrading him to less of a man in their minds because he was...

"Son-in-law, can you hear me?" Cologne repeats, tapping his skull with her staff. "You must have suffered a terrible nightmare."

His blood runs cold as he snaps up to stare wide-eyed at the old amazon. Her narrowed eyes seem to be piercing into his soul. "W-What are you talking about?"

"It's Happosai's special ramen," Akane explains.

"Yes... I owed him a favor, so when he requested this specialty dish, I couldn't refuse. It's called _Bottom of the Well_. Once you drink its broth, there is no escape. I never expected my son-in-law would be the one to consume it," says Cologne with a hint of sympathy. Her aged features wrinkle further as she explains, "The mixture of spices used can create a world of euphoric dreams or hellish nightmares. It all depends on you. It reveals to you what you most seek to suppress. In other words, your deepest subconscious desires. Or fears."

"Poor husband," Shampoo coos, pressing into his arm with sympathy and curiosity. "What you dream about?"

For once, Akane doesn't glower at them, apparently just as curious. They'll have to remain curious for the rest of their lives because Ranma would never confess it not even on his death bed. He stares solemnly at the floor, stone silent and clearly not willing to budge. There's one thing everyone can say with certainty: it must have been a hellish nightmare.

"Oh, Ranma," Akane mutters into her hand. The look on her face a hint that it's not over just yet...

Cologne sighs again, hopping onto her cane. "I should have never made that fool that forbidden dish. I'm sorry, son-in-law, but you will have to endure two more nights."

"T-There's gotta be an antidote or somethin'," Ranma murmurs, his whole demeanor drained as though he'd been hit with a Happo Five-Yen Satsu.

The old woman gives him a pitiful look. "I'm afraid there isn't one. Don't worry son-in-law, I trust you can endure."

Ranma collapses to the floor. Honestly speaking, he would rather have Hinako-sensei suck the life out of him than experience that nightmare again. As a matter of fact, if the problem is sleeping, wouldn't he just need to stay away for two or three days for the effects to leave his system? That old bat probably never thought of _that_.

| | |

Over the course of the next three days, Ranma tries every trick in the book not to fall asleep. When he was a high school it was much easier, but nowadays for some reason, it's brutal on his system. Even Nabiki's eyeing his dark circles with open concern. "Wow, you look like crap. Take a nap, at least," she says helpfully while passing by him in the hallway.

"Gee, thanks," he mutters.

He makes it to the fourth morning before finally crashing into his futon, unconscious. As soon as he opens his eyes to that starry sky, anxiety seeps into every pore like poison, paralyzing him. His chest rises and falls erratically as he waits for the next dark figure to crawl over him, to hurt him again, but they never come. In fact, the ropes around his wrists are suddenly cut loose, followed by the ones tying his ankles soon after. Confusion and relief mix into a strangely soothing concoction as he's mercifully allowed to curl up in a ball. Tears spill down his cheeks as his whole body trembles, only to be blanketed by a warm sheet. Ranma hesitates to look up, but when he does he's startled to find the blank face of Tatewaki Kuno staring down at him. 

"Long time no see... _pigtailed girl_ ," Kuno says in an odd monotone, his face completely unreadable. No, maybe there's a hint of condescension there.

After finding out about Ranma's true nature the day of his graduation, their already soured relationship became even more volatile, and the kendo user instantaneously dropped his infatuation. Granted he'd mellowed out quite a lot by then, no doubt thanks to finally getting the right cocktail of meds. But that's _real-world Kuno_. This is _dream Kuno_ , and as such, completely unpredictable. What this egotistical buffoon has to do with his subconscious, Ranma never wants to find out. Unfortunately, he may not have a choice. Kuno exchanges a few words with a strange old man standing next to them, then before Ranma can protest, hoists "her" up and over his shoulders.

Ranma struggles, but his body's heavy and weak from the "earlier" abuse, and it's hard enough already wrapped like a cocoon in some kind of bedsheet-like material. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks, inwardly horrified to know the answer.

Kuno doesn't respond for a long time as they pass by curious festival-goers. There are even little kids running about which is all around horrifying considering what all has been going on here. Ranma closes his eyes, silently praying to wake up soon, when next he opens them, it's like he's been transported to a different time and place entirely. It's broad daylight out, and he's seated crosslegged in front of a fancy koi pond. Much more grand than the little puddle at the Tendo Dojo, yet it's somehow familiar. He wonders if that's an alligator he sees blinking up from the depths, or if he's just going crazy. He glances down at himself, dismayed to find he's still in female form, but at least he's somewhat clothed. A yukata has been fashioned loosely around his small body, looking ready to slip off at any moment. 

Pulling the fabric closer around his chest, he stands up to take a better look around. Behind him is an open dojo; he can make out a wooden sword stand on the far side wall even from this far away. Curious, Ranma hops up onto the wood floors of the hall, peeking into the dojo to find it completely empty. There doesn't seem to be anyone around at all. 

"Feeling better, I see," a voice from behind startles the life out of him.

Ranma instinctively leaps away, holding himself tighter before relaxing. "Oh, it's you," he breathes a sigh of relief as it's only Tatewaki Kuno.

This must be his place, Ranma realizes. While in girl form, Kuno's figure is towering. Ranma can even admit he's somewhat handsome now that he's not constantly contorting his face in manic bouts of anger or laughter. This dream Kuno acts much like the real Kuno does lately, calm but disconnected. Still arrogant, but much less delusional. Much harder to trick. "I don't know if a simpleton like you has noticed yet, but this is a dream," he states, walking past Ranma toward some unknown destination. Ranma's not sure why, but he follows him down the unfamiliar hallways. "I'm haven't been in full control of my actions, therefore I beg your pardon if I do anything untoward."

The blend of rudeness and consideration always throws Ranma off-balance. He wants to say something snappy but doesn't have the mental energy as he's more concerned with what happens next. "Yeah? Well me neither," he says, looking around warily as they enter a room.

Kuno's bedroom.

All the creepy candid shots of Akane and his girl form have long since been taken down, so other than some traditional furnishings, it's a very ordinary-looking space. 

Ranma is just about to question what they're doing here when he's roughly thrown onto the futon. He stares up in open horror as Kuno starts to disrobe, his kendogi crumpling fold by fold onto the floor. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I told you," Kuno strains through gritted teeth, dropping to crawl over Ranma's female form with obvious intent. "I can't control myself."

"Stop it," Ranma cries out as his yukata is easily pulled open. In this form, it's near impossible to fend off the hands holding him down, but maybe even his male form would be no match for this brutal nightmare. Even if he were into guys, Kuno would be the last man on Earth he'd want anywhere near him--and now this? The fact Kuno's not even enjoying it is no consolation. Kuno's got him pinned by the wrists, his arms shaking with the effort to hold back, but it's futile. Kuno's kissing his neck and pushing between his legs, gently rocking their bodies together till he can feel Kuno's member harden. His pulse quickens as he bucks his hips, trying to get the older man off but he just won't budge. His voice is cracking as pleads, "Kuno, please stop, I'm begging you..."

To resort to begging Kuno of all people for mercy...

Kuno raises himself to kiss him, though his brows are furrowed in distaste. Their kiss is torturous long and languid as the older male continues grinding into him. Finally, they part as Kuno breathes against his lips, "Believe me, I want to. But why are you so wet, Ranma Saotome?"

The phrase is completely alien to his ears. Ranma barely gets a "what" out before something stiff is sliding into him. Immediately Ranma's body tenses, the night those men assaulted him running fresh through his mind as Kuno sinks all the way in. Only back then felt like being stabbed knives. This new sensational is a whole other beast. A different kind of horror course through his veins at distinct understanding that this is _pure pleasure_. Ranma gasps, staring open-mouthed at the ceiling as Kuno sets a slow, intimate rhythm. Every thrust lights his body on fire and it takes him a while to realize his wrists are free. The hands that locked them down like iron cuffs are now roaming his body, experimentally stroking and massaging as the thrusts get deeper, dragging strange sounds from his throat as he bucks his hips--this time not to get away, but to get _closer_. Ranma's blue eyes water as he wraps his arms around Kuno's shoulder, letting the man fuck him into the futon.

It feels so good, Ranma doesn't even think to hold back his voice when he comes, his head thrown back as his body tingles, extra sensitive as Kuno keeps pounding into him, relentless. When Kuno comes inside him, it's the warmest feeling he's ever had.

The brunette slumps over, his weight suffocating as Ranma slowly regains his bearings. His face flushes hot at the realization of exactly what happened and secretly thanks the stars this is only a dream. He closes his eyes, hoping this is the end of the dream and that the next time they open he'll be back in his own room and this cursed ramen will be completely out of his system. Only when he opens his eyes, he's still trapped within the Kuno family compound. It's nighttime now, and for once he's in male form. He's dressed in a different color yukata, splayed out near a kotatsu as though just waking from a long nap. It's a cool autumn night, it feels, and just as before his body gets up and starts moving on its own. Only this time, he recognizes the twists and turns through the hallways. Dread and excitement build in his stomach as he stops in front of Kuno's bedroom door. Even though his mind screams at himself to stop, his hand swings the door open. 

Kuno's lying there under the futon apparently asleep, though Ranma already knows that isn't the case. 

Bolder than he'd like, Ranma closes the door and moves to straddle the man's hips over the blanket. As he thought, the man's not asleep at all as he immediately blinks open his dark eyes to stare at him. Ranma blushed, unsure of what to say. "H-Hey."

"Back for more, I see," Kuno replies, though it doesn't come across as arrogant as it normally would have. It's...oddly tender.

The awkward exchange barely passes before Ranma's disrobing, his blush deepening at his own body's antics, "I--I can't stop...!"

"I know," Kuno deadpans, pulling the now-naked Ranma by the thighs till the boy's half-hard dick is pressed to his face.

Ranma gapes wide-eyed as Kuno takes him into his mouth, warmth enveloping him like nothing he's ever known before. The effect is immediate, Ranma hardening in his mouth with a breathy moan. Unable to help himself, he starts crying again, guilt and humiliation flooding his system as he gently rocks his hips. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Kuno sucks hard around his cock, making him cry out. Just as he's close to coming, he's yanked back so hard he drops to his back, legs in the air as Kuno bolts upright. Hastily, the older male undresses, descending on Ranma like a wolf in heat, kissing and licking and biting. Ranma clings to his back, tickled and gasping at every other touch while Kuno strokes himself to full length. He lines himself up with Ranma's hole, gently pushing into the slickened entrance with ease as Ranma tries his best not to tense. This dream is nothing if not strange and unusual sensations, the feeling of his asshole being stretched isn't completely unpleasant. Kuno distracts him with an open-mouthed kiss, just long enough to bottom out. This time, Ranma works hard to strangle the moans rising up his throat as Kuno rocks his hips, gently at first. Kuno breaks the kiss to bury his nose in the crook of Ranma's neck, breathing in the boy's scent as he slams hard, eliciting a sharp gasp. Honestly, Ranma had no earthly clue getting fucked in the ass could feel this good, his nails dragging for leverage across Kuno's broad back as he's slammed into over and over. He comes first and hard, thick fluid hitting his stomach as he whines shamefully. Every time Kuno hits that spot he feels like he'll come again, but his dick is spent and can only flop uselessly as he's fucked.

Groaning into his neck, Kuno mumbles a mixture of praises and curses as he rolls his hips after each thrust, breathing hard as he closes in on his own release. 

"Oh God, Kuno, please," Ranma breathes, squeezing his eyes shut as his walls clench around the hard dick. The words must be magic, because on cue Kuno spills deep inside, hot cum filling him to the brim. It's fucked up that it feels so good, but Ranma can't bring himself to care at the moment, holding onto the older man for dear life as they shudder together.

Almost completely spent, Kuno lazily fucks through the aftershocks, kissing Ranma's neck with warm affection. 

The dream seems neverending. Ranma wonders how many times he'll "wake up" in a different part of the house, at different times of day, in different states of dress. No matter how the scenario starts, the outcome is always the same. It's not always amazing sex. Sometimes it's just cuddling, or kissing... But it's mostly sex. Male type Ranma lets himself be pulled into his ex-rival's chest, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

| | |

The next time he opens his eyes, he's confused at his surroundings. 

It's the room he normally sleeps in at the Tendo household. He blinks slowly, squinting as the morning light hits his eyes. He feels drained and rested at the same time, completely different from the previous nightmare. Though now that he's back to reality, the ensuing flood of images from his dream spark intense shame and guilt. How in the world could he ever think of Tatewaki Kuno in that way?! Thank all that is holy only he knows what happens in his dreams, otherwise, he'd never be able to walk the streets as a man again... Hell, if Kuno ever found out... He'd have to leave Nerima forever. Sitting up in his futon, he feels oddly cold, like he's soaked head-to-toe in sweat. Thankfully he's alone because, with a growing sense of horror, Ranma finds his pajamas are completely soaked through with his own cum. He strips in a panic, bundling up his PJs and the futon in a desperate bid to hide the evidence. The house is completely quiet and he manages to sneak into the bathroom undetected. Then, a discovery even more shocking than the last... Literally all over his body are bruises and red marks of various sizes. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought they might have a serious case of bed bugs, not once considering the actuality that they're _hickeys_. 

Meanwhile...

Cologne sits with Shampoo, Akane, and Nabiki in the main living room, sipping some hot tea Kasumi served moments earlier while Nabiki's been casually listening in on their conversation while watching TV. Akane stares into her cup with a forlorn look, "So you're saying we could appear in his dreams too?"

"Well, you probably would have by now," Cologne says as she takes another sip.

Shampoo sulks next to her, not touching her tea at all. "Shampoo not have any strange dream."

Akane remains quiet. At this point, she just hopes Ranma can recover quickly and forget about all of this. He looked so haggard the last time he woke from that nightmare, and then went days on end without getting a wink of sleep, no matter how much she nagged him. Finally yesterday morning, he collapsed, only to sleep fitfully through an entire day and night. Growing more and more concerned, she called over Cologne for help, but the only advice the woman could offer was to wait. To her relief, she doesn't have to wait much longer as Ranma comes padding into the room moments later. He looks like he just stepped out of the shower, in a fresh pair of pajamas and a towel around his neck. She's relieved to see find the color's returned to his face...maybe a little too much color. He's blushing profusely and not looking anyone in the eye. Her relief simmers down to suspicion as he stands there, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "Uh, morning," he says, scratching his head.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Nabiki chimes in, still leaned over the kotatsu watching TV with her head in her hand. 

Shampoo and Akane are slightly less enthusiastic.

"Good morning, son-in-law. How are you feeling?" Cologne narrows her eyes at the marks covering his body but otherwise doesn't comment on them.

"G-Great," Ranma mumbles, collapsing to the floor to sit cross-legged as he works the towel into his wet hair. 

Akane fiddles with her fingers in her lap, eyeing him curiously from across the table. "So, um... Ranma. Did you dream about anyone in particular...?"

"W-what?" he ducks his head to hide the obvious blush staining his cheeks, drying his hair more furiously than before. "Uh, nope! W-Why do you ask?"

She ducks down, her gaze wavering as her heart trembles. She knows in her heart he's lying, but before she can press further, Kasumi pokes her head into the room with her signature oblivious smile. "Ranma, sweetie, you have a guest."

The boy practically leaps up to answer her, "Got it! Thanks, Kasumi!" He doesn't look back as he all but races to the gate, not caring who it is as long as he can avoid the topic of last night's dream a little while longer. That too is a secret he plans on taking with him to the grave. His footsteps come to a gradual halt as the figure standing with his back turned comes into focus. It's a silhouette he's intimately familiar with now, as his heart starts racing in his chest. 

Sensing his approach, Kuno glances over his shoulder and they lock eyes.

"K-Kuno...?"

"Ranma Saotome."


End file.
